


Meet Me at the Fair

by idontknowaonedirection



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Friends, Strangers to Lovers, and apparently louis does too, but theres no love making, but theyre both still british do not worry, coffee shop/cafe owner harry, friends to people who kiss a lot and are cute, i didnt try to write smut this time, i'll add to this if i think of more, lots o kissin, set in saint louis, so much damn fluff, sports recruiter louis, thats pretty much it??, um theres lots of tea bc i love tea, ur welcome that was tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontknowaonedirection/pseuds/idontknowaonedirection
Summary: the one where Harry owns a coffee shop in Saint Louis and Louis pops in during a business trip. Lots of tea and kissing ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello hi good morning!! im back once again, with a random fic that's like 100% self indulgent. i think this is adorable but once again, i'll let you decide. 
> 
> this fic was supposed to be a tiny drabble but here i am, 5k later. all of this is based on this [post](http://otpwhatever.tumblr.com/post/151883633724/i-feel-like-harry-is-secretly-running-this-caf%C3%A9) on tumblr! lmao i don't even know what happened, i was sleep deprived for most of this. 
> 
> as always, i wanna thank Larry for just being Larry because they're amazing and so in love and they're really fun characters to work with so yeah thanks for falling in love all those years ago, babes 
> 
> title is obviously from [Meet Me in Saint Louis](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4JARDvdrAxk) by Judy Garland by I HAD TO OKAY 
> 
> oh! i use the words football and soccer in this fic kinda interchangable because louis' british but living in america but let me be totally clear, he works as a recruiter for the sport with the black and white colored ball where you can't use your hands at all. i also know nothing about the sport so work with me...like do football/soccer games even have second quarters????
> 
> this hasn't been brit-picked and i don't have a beta so i apologize for any mistakes, they're all mine 
> 
> this fic is sponsored by fucking commas because i can't stop myself i don't even know 
> 
> i think that's it! i always make these too long but anyway, enjoy!

Missouri. Louis stepped into the terminal at Lambert-Saint Louis International, yawning and rubbing his hands together. He quickly surveyed his surroundings, spotting a Starbucks with a keen eye. He'd been traveling non-stop recently, during his busy season and was in desperate need of a good cuppa. Starbucks was extremely subpar, but they had hot water. Louis shrugged off his backpack and reached for one of his Yorkshire teabags as he waited in the line. He ran through his agenda for the day in his head, which consisted of checking into his hotel and attending a few football ( _soccer, it's America_ ) games. Tomorrow was more involved, he had to set up a booth at numerous college fairs and beg and plead high school students to "consider University of Denver!!". Alas, it was business as usual as a athletic recruiter. But if he had to rank his duties, the fairs were the worst part. He definitely enjoyed scouting the star player during games, being able to remember his own days in school and when he got recruited.

A pretty barista with pigtail braids handed him his cup of hot water with a sweet smile and Louis dumped a bit of milk in before dropping his teabag into it. He scurried off to hop into his Uber, because if he got to his hotel quick enough, he could have a nap before the football ( _soccer_ ) games.

-

"Number 43, he was definitely a contender! That goal in the second quarter was unlike anything I've seen before and, let me tell you, I've seen a lot." Louis exclaimed, after watching a game at Sumner HS later that evening.

The coach smiled and nodded. "That's Chandler Rollins, I've always seen something in him that's different than most. I'm glad we agree!"

Louis thrust his hand out to shake the coach's hand ( _gotta start remembering names_ ), "Well, I'm glad too! I'll definitely be in touch, man."

"Sounds great, Mr. Tomlinson, pleasure to meet you."

Louis nodded, waving to the team and making his way off the field. He pulled out his phone to request an Uber, but looked up at the sunset and took a deep breathe of the mild October air. He wasn't too far from his hotel, so he zipped up his jacket and decided to walk back.

-

As he stripped his clothes off and pulled on a pressed pair of pajama bottoms, Louis had a fleeting thought that these business trips might be a little more fun if he was someone to share them with. Someone maybe waiting at the hotel for him, down for an adventure in all the new cities he's able to see. He'd grown pretty self sufficient, leaving Doncaster and boarding a plane to America with a one way ticket to play football on a full-ride scholarship. He wasn't big into relationships during his years at university, never wanted to put a label on his sexual identity. He just liked people, all sorts of people, and he liked to slept with all sorts of people. He recently learned that pansexual might fit him, but again, the whole label thing paranoid him. Louis didn't have time for a relationship anyway, there's no one who would put up with his constant traveling. Long distance is too risky and causes too much heartache.

Louis chuckled, in spite of himself. _Don't need anybody but meself._ He thought as he browsed the room service menu.

-

The morning was brisk, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping. Louis stepped out from under the awning of his hotel, putting his sunglasses on and swooping his fringe to one side. He decided to walk again, this time to the conference center were the college fair was being held. It was going to be a three day long affair, which was a bit excessive, but hey, Louis already had a 401K. So he had no complaints yet. That is, until hour three when lunch was still an hour and half away and his feet were killing him, then he would have all the complaints. He looked down at the directions on his phone while he was walking, and he glanced up to see a cute little coffee shop on the other side of the street, called Haz Beanz. It wasn't Starbucks, so they might even have a decent cup of tea, but they would definitely have some hot water to spare even if they didn't have tea. Louis crossed the street with a pep in his step at the thought of his beloved cuppa.

He pulled the door open and was hit with a wall of coffee wafting through the air, which he radially inhaled. Louis'd never been a fan of the taste of coffee, but the smell could wake him from the dead. He looked around the cafe, filled with moms with babies strapped to their fronts, gossiping about God knows what. There was a group of old ladies in a knitting circle in one corner and a few sets of old men playing chess in the other corner. There were gaggles of teenagers with bags under their eyes, clutching coffee milkshakes and laughing with all their friends. It was the perfect aptmostphere, just the quinticental cafe, the kind you see in movies.

Louis stood in line, people watching while he waited for his turn. The barista taking orders was a giggly blonde guy, who was way too enthusiastic for 7:30 in the morning. Louis decided that he had had way too much caffeine this morning. He greeted every customer with a very loud "Top of the mornin', welcome to Haz Beanz!" It must've been the fact that Louis wasn't fully awake yet, but it took a good 3 customers in for him to hear the man's Irish accent, which made him smile. Louis always enjoying meeting people from across the pond, made home feel a little closer than normal. When it was finally his turn, he read the barista's nametag, finding out he was called Niall. He was just about to open his mouth with his order when Niall bellowed his greeting and added on: "I'm just going for a break now, so my bud Harry will take your order!" and he flashed a brilliant white smile.

Louis felt his face fall, because he'd wanted to get to talk to Niall about the UK and such. But all of a sudden, he was face to face with the most beautiful man he had ever seen. The man had long, curly, chocolate brown hair that went way past his shoulders, striking green eyes, a chiseled jaw that could probably cut glass, and a smile that literally made Louis weak in the knees.

"Sir?" Louis heard the man, Harry, ask.

He blinked a few times, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Harry chuckled. "It's a bit early yet, I just asked what I could do you for."

And oh my god, this man had an accent from, where, Heaven?! No, somewhere south. Posh. Most definitely posh. Louis' tongue felt too big for his mouth and his eyes were watering.

"Sorry, uhhhh," he looked up at the menu and spotted a Yorkshire latte. He slammed his fist down on the counter, causing Harry to jump. "You don't have a Yorkshire latte!"

Harry's eyebrows furrowed, and he turned to look at the menu. "Yes, we do." He pointed. "Right there!"

Louis put his hand over his chest, "yes I see, I'm just shocked. Hard to find anything like that here in the states."

Harry grinned at him and nodded. "Well you've come to the right place! Niall and I are just about the least American Americans you'll find in Saint Louis." He looked down at the computer monitor in front of him. "So one Yorkshire latte,"

"No sugar, please. Just milk."

Harry wrinkled his nose. "Ew, are you sure?"

Louis rolled his eyes. "I'm positive."

"Alright then, one Yorkshire, no sugar just milk, for...?"

"Oh, Louis."

Harry smiled brighter than the actual sun that was shining through the cafe windows. "One weird Yorkshire for Louis in Saint Louis."

Louis held up his credit card, "swipe or chip?"

Harry shook his head, waving the card away. "It's on the house because of the accent, Lou."

Louis felt his eye crinkle as he smiled. "You're sure?"

Harry nodded. "Course."

-

Louis pushed the door open and walked back out onto the sidewalk, heading again to the conference center, Yorkshire latte in hand. He was replaying everything that happened in that shop just moments before in his head and was nearly in tears. He took a sip of the latte and scoffed. Of course he makes good lattes, I swear to god. He looked at the cup, which said "Saint Louis" at the top, with a heart replacing the O in Louis ( _very cute_ ) and underneath that, it said "No Life Before Coffee" in a really whimsical font. Louis shrugged to himself, after spending eight years in the US, he still had never gotten the taste for coffee. He just couldn't quit his Yorkshire, so much so that his mum constantly told him he was going to end up 75% tea as opposed to water. But he had no issue with that at all.

Cut to an hour later, Louis' tea was finished much to his dismay, his booth was set up, and he had a stack of DU flyers in hand. He spent the next four hours answering questions about Denver's soccer program, handing out his business card, scheduling phone interviews for kids who were interested, and his personal favorite, just talking about football. Louis found himself very lucky to be able to work in a field that he was so passionate about and being able to travel and talk to kids about it was just incredible. He really tried to never take it for granted.

Finally, 12:30 rolled around and the fair broke for lunch. Louis left his booth, grabbing his lanyard with his ID badge attached, and headed off to satisfy his grumbling stomach.

As he walked into the room where lunch had been catered, he was hit with a very familiar aroma of coffee. He looked around the room and sure enough, there was a huge Haz Beanz banner hanging on the wall across him. He laughed out loud at his luck, picking up a paper plate and loading up with finger sandwiches, what looks like a spinach and feta quiche, and some potato salad.

He sat down at an empty table, although he recognized a bunch of people from these conferences around the country, he had been talking all morning and he just wanted to eat his lunch in peace.

He got through his sandwiches when he heard a deep British accent from across the room. He turned and looked around, trying to find him. And find him, he did. Harry was stood behind a table lined with coffee makers, cups, jars of cream and sugar, and pastries. He had a red and white striped apron on and half of his curls were pulled back into a bun. He was in a seemingly animated conversation with a conference attendee, while simultaneously making cups of coffee and plating treats. Louis stared, probably a bit too obviously, as he shoved his potato salad into his mouth. He was just about to turn back around and continue looking through his Facebook timeline when Harry's eyes landed on him and the spell was broken. Louis felt the blood rush to his face as he quickly turned in his seat and laid his head on the table. It wasn't but a minute later that the chair next to him was being pulled out and Harry was sat next to him.

"Hi Louis in Saint Louis." Harry said, placing a cup in front of him.

Louis groaned, grasping the cup and sitting up straight. He looked down at his lap and played with the hem of his shirt. "I, uh, I heard you talking and was trying to place your voice."

Harry cocked his head to one side. "Ahhh, I don't think so." He took a sip from the cup in his own hands. "I think you knew just who I was."

Louis bit back on a smile. "I guess you've got me there."

Harry laughed, clapping his hands like a three year old and Louis noticed that he had dimples. This grown ass man in front of him had _dimples._

"So you're an athletic recruiter, I assume?"

Louis nodded. "I work for University of Denver, yeah. It's my busy season, I'm all over during autumn doing these fairs." He took the lid off his cup and looked inside. "Hey, this isn't tea."

"No, it's coffee..." Harry looked confused.

Louis blinked. "It's just that I don't actually drink coffee, never really had a taste for it."

Harry held up his hand. "Try the coffee, Louis."

Louis sighed, putting the cup to his lips and sipping. It actually wasn't half bad, not burnt like coffee from Starbucks usually is. It was smooth and nutty, almost pleasing in a way.

Harry nudged Louis' knee. "Well...?"

"I must say, it's an okay cup of coffee, Harry." He answered, poking Harry's nametag.

"It's better than okay! I made that for you." Harry pouted, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair like a toddler.

Louis giggled, his eyes going crinkly. "You're an interesting person."

"An interesting person who makes good coffee."

"You make better tea, for what it's worth."

Harry grinned, sitting back up and looking over at the table where he came from. "Thanks, I appreciate that, especially coming from a fellow Brit."

Louis nodded.

"Come by the shop after this is over and I'll make you another tea, think of it as amends for making you try the coffee."

"Uh, yeah, I'll see if I can make it. I'm just so busy."

"I'm sure you are, Louis in Saint Louis."

-

Louis held the door for a woman coming out of the center after him and then grabbed his backpack straps, heading toward Haz Beanz. He really tried to not walk faster than normal, just pretending he was in desperate need of a cuppa, and not only stopping by to see Harry. But he just couldn't help himself, Harry had blatantly flirted with him at lunch. It wasn't one of those situations where Louis had to analyze it and go over it a bunch of times in his head. It was invigorating, made Louis want to run all the way to the cafe, maybe even skip. But he opted for walking and imaging Harry walking next to him.

When he arrived, Harry was wiping the counter with a rag and he immediately lit up when he saw Louis. He held up one finger and walked to what looked like a small office, leaving Louis standing alone at the front counter. He looked around, reading their 'lunch&treats' menu, breathing in the coffee smell after a really long day. Harry eventually came sauntering back out, sans an apron, grinning at Louis the whole way.

"Alright, I was promised tea. Haven't got all day, H." Louis crossed his arms over his chest.

Harry chuckled. "Yes, of course. That's a Yorkshire, no milk extra sugar?"

Louis' eyes bugged out. "What?! No, not unless you want me to not drink it."

"I know, I'm just messing with you." Harry rubbed his hands together, looking at Louis' face.

He stood there for a moment and it got kind of awkward, before Harry sprang into movement, gathering the things he needed for Louis' latte, shaking his head. "Wanna sit down at that table by the window, I'll join you. I'm off work just now."

Louis nodded, making his way over. He hung his backpack on the chair and sat down, running his fingers through the front of his fringe and stretching out his ankles. He watched Harry walk over with two cups, inspecting both throughly before setting one down in front of Louis.

"Thank you." Louis said, taking a big gulp. It burned the back of his throat, but was so worth it. "Ughhhh, you make good tea."

Harry blushed, looking down at the table. "Thanks, Lou. Not many people order tea here, I thought maybe I'd grown rusty."

Louis shook his head, chuckling. "No, definitely not, meanest cup I've had since being home."

Harry looked at him with big eyes. "So where is home?"

Louis told Harry everything; that he grew up in Doncaster, helped raise his four sisters, started playing football when he was seven and never looked back. He told Harry how he was the captain of his team in college, leading them to victory after victory, getting scouted by University of Denver. He told Harry how hard it was to decide to come to the states for uni, having such a big family, but that they all encouraged him to come because it was an amazing offer. He told Harry how he was a straight A student, how his team was nationally ranked, how his mum had (another) set of twins when he was studying, how he graduated top of his class with his giant family in the bleachers screaming for him. He finished up by telling Harry how his coach didn't want to let him go, so he offered him the recruitment job and that's how he got here, 4 years later.

"Sorry, that was a lot." Louis chuckled.

Harry looked down at Louis' hand, resting on the table, and placed his on top of it. "No, I loved it."

Louis glanced at their hands, gulping. "Okay, you have a go, yeah? Where's home for you?"

Harry nodded and told Louis about Holmes Chapel, how he had an older sister named Gemma, how he used to be a baker. He told Louis about when he met Niall at uni in London, when he was studying law. He told Louis how him and Niall became flatmates, and how Niall constantly talked about coming to America, and then how he quit his law degree and opted for a business degree, graduating with Niall and moving to Saint Louis two months later. Harry explained how he and Niall started working at the shop, called Has Beans when they first started, and then how they moved up and were able to buy it from the original owners.

"The owners were an old couple, Sam and Greta, the sweetest people you'd ever meet. They had been looking for a way to sell, and without any kids, they were having trouble. But here came me and Niall, two strapping young men with business degrees and full savings accounts." Harry smiled, looking off into the distance before Louis. "Everything just kinda fell down from there."

"And why the name change?"

"Hmm?" Harry's eyebrows knit together, as he sipped his drink. "Oh! Haz is a nickname that Niall gave me when we first met. So he thought it was perfect for the cafe."

Louis smiled. "Haz. That suits you."

They talked for hours, about the UK, their families, their friends back home and their friends state-side. They talked about work, the good parts, the bad parts, and then just plain annoying parts. As they talked, neither of them really realized that they were holding hands across the table until Niall came out to lock the front door and blew a low whistle. They both jumped, their hands coming apart.

"That was fast, Haz." Niall said, clapping for him. "Proud of you."

Harry covered his face with his hands. "Please, Louis, ignore him. I just met him yesterday, I don't know this man, he keeps following me around ruining my life."

Louis stood up to throw his cup away, laughing. "If he wasn't so charming, I would find his disposition quite annoying."

"Hey, did you throw your cup away?" Harry questioned.

Louis looked over at the trash can. "Uh, yeah? I was finished."

"Oh, yeah, that makes sense. Why would you hold onto your cup after you finish! What a weird thing for me to ask, right?" Harry fake-laughed.

Louis looked over at Harry and then back to the trashcan. That's when it hit him. He spun in his chair back toward Harry. "You wrote your number on that cup, didn't you?!"

Harry looked up at the ceiling. "Yes, yes, that is something I did."

Louis grinned, standing up to fish the cup out of the trashcan, and holding it up in triumph. He walked over to his backpack and put it inside. He was going to sit back down when the music cut off. "I think Niall's trying to close this place down and we're here, loitering."

Harry stood up next to Louis. "Hey, I own the place, it's impossible for me to loiter."

"I had a really good time chatting to you, Haz. But I've had quite a long day and have another one tomorrow, so I'll, uhh, I'll see you in the morning? I'll need a tea to get through it."

Harry nodded, walking behind louis to the front door. "I look forward to it."

Louis pushed the door to open it, but he remembered that Niall had come to lock it. He started messing with the lock, trying to open it but it wouldn't work for him.

"Oh, let me help ya out there," Harry said, coming up behind Louis. He was really close to Louis. Louis had been thinking of what he was going to order for dinner, but now all he could think of was how he could feel Harry's body heat radiating onto his back. Harry opened the door without much effort, but he didn't move back at all. Louis turned around, just as Harry was stepping back, and Louis' elbow crashed into Harry's ribcage.

"Oops.." Louis whispered.

Harry crowded up against Louis, once again. "Hi,"

Louis looked up into Harry's eyes and then down to his lips. He felt Harry inching closer and closer, but he was taking his sweet time. "C'mon, then." Louis said, just before Harry's lips landed on his own. It was the most cliché kiss, because the only things running through Louis' head were things you hear on movies. But he really did feel like he was flying, he was weak in the knees, and he saw stars. He pulled away to catch his breath, resting their foreheads together. They stayed there, breathing in-sync for a few moments.

"Louis?" Harry said, laying kisses on his cheeks.

"Harry?" Louis squeaked.

"Do you wanna do a bunch of fun stuff with me?"

Louis kissed Harry's nose. "Does it involve more of this?"

Harry kissed Louis again on the lips, verging on a full snog, before pulling away with a huge grin, that Louis decided would most definitely be the death of him. "Are you crazy?! Yes!"

-

Louis alarm clock went off at 6:45 on his last day in Saint Louis and he laid there for a second, wondering if catching his flight was even worth it. He was exhausted. The last 3 days had been an absolute whirlwind of work, Yorkshire lattes, and _HarryHarryHarryHarryHarry._ They had gone on lunch dates, dinner dates, and coffee/tea dates. They had driven around in Harry's car, screaming Pink Floyd into the cold October night. They had gone to Target because Harry needed shampoo, and Louis tried to not think of how domestic it was, buying shampoo with a boy he just met 2 days before. When they werent together, they were constantly texting. Louis sent photos of the football games he was scouting and Harry sent photos of Niall covered in flour because Harry had trusted him to make sugar cookies for the cafe, something he wouldn't do again. It was all too much and also not enough. Louis wanted more but he also wants to forget that Harry existed because he didn't know where they were going to stand after he left. He wasn't complaining, not in the least. He was just nervous. Louis was nervous because he knew that he had to get up, shower, pack up, and walk over to Haz Beanz to potentially see Harry for the last time. In his whole life. He was going to board a plane to Denver at 12:05 and leave Harry in this gorgeous city, all by himself. Louis wasn't sure if he was strong enough for it. He replied to Harry's good morning text that was sent 2 hours before, because he'd been up to open the cafe and then got in a warm shower.

Louis dragged his feet all the way to that damn coffee shop, the one that was so cute from the outside, the one he just _had_ to walk into, the one that had Harry inside. Harry, the best and worst thing that ever happened to Louis. His perfect person, if that can even be said after knowing someone for three days. He pushed the door open and walked up the counter, as there wasn't a line this morning.

"Hey, welcome to Haz Beanz!" Harry said, from behind the corner, his back toward Louis. "Oh! Hey, Lou." He said, turning around and coming up to where Louis was standing.

"Good morning," Louis whispered, leaning across the counter to kiss Harry.

Harry smelled like coffee, tea, pastries, and just every good smell that Louis had ever smelled in his whole damn fucking life. And he had to leave this man in a total of four hours.

"Go find us a table, I'll make some drinks."

Louis nodded, pecking Harry's lips once more. He found a table by the window and sat down, fully intending on sulking until Harry sat down with him.

"Alright, here we go. A Yorkshire for you and a vanilla latte for me."

Louis reached out gratefully for his tea. "Thanks."

Harry sat down, sipping on his latte. "You alright, Lou?"

Louis nodded. "I'm just a bit sad to leave, is all."

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again.

"You don't have to say anything. I'm not expecting anything from you, Harold." Louis smiled. "I had an amazing 3 days with you and now I'm going home. But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't absolutely devastated that this has to come to an end."

Harry ran his fingers through his hair. "Does it have to come to an end though?"

"What?"

"Like, and hear me out, I'm not trying to become some exclusive couple or anything. Not right off the bat, but like what if we tried to keep in touch? I'm sure I could find myself in Denver quite a bit if I knew you were there." Harry grinned, dimples and everything. _This fucking man child._

Louis couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I could probably find a lot of reasons to be back in Saint Louis, as well."

Harry nodded. "Well, you do belong here, Louis in Saint Louis."

They laughed and talked and held hands and gave each other kisses with tea/coffee breath and neither of them cared. Louis kept having to remind himself that it shouldn't be this easy, but somehow it was this easy. And before he knew it, it was time he requested an uber for the airport.

"Let me drive you to the airport!" Harry exclaimed, looking a little too deeply into Louis' eyes. "I'm not ready to say bye to you just yet. Niall's got everything under control."

Louis nodded, pulling on his backpack. Harry picked up his suitcase and bid Niall a goodbye.

"Bye Niall, it was really nice to meet you!" Louis said, waving.

"Good to meet you too, I really can't thank you enough for taking that child off my hands."

Louis giggled. "The pleasure was all mine."

-

After navigating directions by Siri and finally finding a parking spot, Louis and Harry were walking into the airport. Harry wouldn't be able to go in very far, because he didn't have boarding pass, but Louis wanted to spend as much time with him as possible until he had to get through security and to his terminal.

"Let's stop there!" Harry pointed toward a Saint Louis giftshop.

Louis rolled his eyes as Harry dragged him along. He immediately picked up a Saint Louis snapback and places it on Louis head. He stood back, admiring and nodded. "It's perfect." He said, bending to kiss Louis' forehead. Harry made his way around the shop, picking up a Saint Louis hoodie, keychain, coffee ( _tea_ ) mug, refrigerator magnet, and a beanie.

He turned around, looking at Louis, who'd be trailing behind him the whole time. "Did you want anything?" He asked, with a straight face.

Louis burst into laughter. "I think you got me covered."

Harry set all the souvenirs onto the corner. "You're going to need something to remember Saint Louis by," he explained.

Louis looked up at Harry, rising on his tiptoes to peck his lips. "I think I'm going to remember Saint Louis extremely well."

They walked around the airport a bit more, before Louis decided he was hungry and bought some nachos. Harry claimed he "wasn't hungry at all!" so Louis didn't get him anything, but Harry was currently watching Louis' every move as he was eating said nachos and not listening to a word Louis was saying about the movie he had watched the night before.

"Harry, you're not even listening to me!" Louis exclaimed.

"I am, I am! Rachel McAdams, some British actor you haven't heard of, the 'I Feel it in my Fingers' guy from _Love Actually._ "

Louis nodded. "It's called _About Time_ and it's one of the most beautiful movies I've ever seen in my entire life, Harry." He said, as he was putting a chip into his mouth. Harry literally opened his mouth in sync with Louis, like you do when you're feeding a baby. Louis started giggling, and held out a chip for Harry. "Here cutie, have a nacho,"

Harry grinned, accepting it. "Sure, hope I didn't make it too obvious."

Louis shook his head. "No, of course not."

And time went by too quickly, as it does when you're having the most fun and it was time for Louis to go through security or he would surely miss his flight.

They walked as close as they could without getting in trouble and Louis turned toward Harry.

"You know, I might forget about you." He said, cheeky grin on his face.

Harry scoffed. "You couldn't,"

"I could! You'd have to do something, like so dramatic and over the top for me to remember you."

Harry considered it. "What about all the souvenirs?"

"I could lose them," Louis challenged.

"Well, that just won't do, will it?"

Louis' heart was racing in his chest as he shook his head. "No, it won't."

Harry grabbed Louis by the hips, pulling him in close. He looked down into Louis' eyes and licked his lips. "You asked for it." And with that, he surged forward, connecting their lips in as heated a kiss can be in an airport full of travelers. He licked across Louis' bottom lip, to which Louis opened his jaw and their tongues were able to collide. It was indescribable, hands down, the _best_ fucking kiss Louis had ever gotten, and it wasn't even over yet. He could hear Harry moaning softly into his mouth and he never wanted to hear another sound in his life. He never wanted to do anything other than this, be held and kissed by Harry. There was no other alternative that sounded better. When Harry pulled away, Louis gasped for breath.

"So, do you think you'll remember me?"

Louis coughed. "Uhhh, yeah. I'm definitely 100% sure that I will remember everything about you."

-

When Louis sat down on the plane (that he literally almost missed because Harry and him couldn't stop snogging like damn teenagers), he pulled out his phone because he felt it vibrating as he was fast-walking to the terminal.

_is it completely stupid of me to say that i miss you already?_

_i'm going to make myself a Yorkshire when I get back to the cafe, you've changed a man_

_no, really I just want to taste the way you smell_

_and taste_

_was that a sext?_

Louis laughed out loud, covering it up with a cough, before sending a text back.

**would it be crazy to hear that I was thinking of getting a vanilla latte when I landed?**

**miss you too tho**

Louis slipped his phone back into his pocket after turning it on airplane mode, and buckled his seatbelt. He leaned back in his seat, looking out onto the tarmac. He sighed as he thought over his trip.

The last thoughts he had during takeoff and before falling asleep were that maybe there _was_ someone who would put up with his constant traveling. Maybe long distance relationships weren't _always_ tricky. And maybe there was a beautiful man with long curly hair who owned a coffee shop in Saint Louis that changed his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> yay u finished! thank you for reading this lil thing, i seriously appreciate it! did you like it?? i really hope you did and don't forget to leave kudos and maybe a comment because i love reading comments on my writing it's like doing drugs it fuels me 
> 
> if you wanna drop by my [tumblr](http://letsjustdrinkcoffee.tumblr.com/) or my [twitter](https://twitter.com/hilarrrryous) and say hi, i would love that! thanks again xxxx
> 
> There's also a tumblr [post](http://letsjustdrinkcoffee.tumblr.com/post/152065862528/meet-me-at-the-fair-idontknowaonedirection-one) that you could reblog for me if you felt inclined lol
> 
> thanks again much love to all of you!! xxx


End file.
